Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and systems for controlling the engagement and/or disengagement of a clutch using fluid pressure.
Description of Related Art
Gearboxes of various blenders and pumps, including for example, those used for slurry pumps, are typically shifted into gear using fluid pressure (e.g., pneumatic, hydraulic, etc.). However, normal service conditions of conventional systems often cause excessive wear and tear. For example, if the fluid pressure supplied to maintain engagement between the clutch and the gearbox reduces below a certain threshold during operation, the clutch of the gearbox can disengage in an untimely fashion and become prematurely damaged.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a fluid powered circuit that is capable of protecting a gearbox from damage due to reduction in fluid pressure.